Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Again
'Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Again '''is a what if story from Marvel Comics. Issue 1 * ''Gambit - Found stabbed in the chest with a deck of cards in his mouth, supposedly killed by Deadpool * 'M.O.D.O.K. '- Shot by Deadpool with a rocket launcher * Rogue (Hands-Off Cowgirl in Deadpool's illusion) - Slashed by Deadpool * Quicksilver (Snarky Raptor-Cheetah in Deadpool's illusion) - Shot in the feet by Deadpool * Doctor Voodoo (Doctor Voodoo Doll in Deadpool's illusion) - Decapitated by Deadpool * Synapse (Brainwave Ninja in Deadpool's illusion) - Died after attempting to shut down Deadpool * Ben Grimm/Thing, Human Torch, Black Widow, Iron Fist, Luke Cage - Supposedly killed off-panel by Deadpool * Medusa - Killed by Deadpool off-panel * Thor (Jane Foster), Loki, Hercules, Valkyrie, Hippolyta, Ganesha - Turned to stone by Medusa's head being held up by Deadpool Issue 2 * Eddie Brock/Venom - Found shot to death in a room scattered with airhorns, supposedly killed by Deadpool * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) - Head bitten off and eaten by Deadpool/Venom Symbiote * Spider-Woman - Stabbed through her torso by Deadpool * Porcupine - Killed off-panel by Deadpool * Spider-Man 2099 - Shot through the head by Deadpool * Spider-Man (Miles Morales) - Decapitated by Deadpool * Superior Spider-Man (Otto Octavius), Spider-Ham (Peter Porker), Spider-Woman (Ashley Barton), Spider-Man (Ezekiel Sims) and other Spider-Man clones ''- Killed by Deadpool in an illusion Issue 3 * ''Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Mantis, Rocket Raccoon, Star-Lord, Groot, Cosmo ''- Killed in various ways by Deadpool * ''Angel, Cyclops, Beast, Iceman, Marvel Girl ''- Annihilated by Deadpool * ''Emma Frost, Magik, Jubilee, Colossus, Nightcrawler and other X-Men ''- Killed in various ways, supposedly by Logan (Wolverine) * Stingray, Terror, Foolkiller, Masacre, Slapstick, Machine Man, Solo, Hit-Monkey, Domino - Killed in various ways by Deadpool * ''Punisher ''- Vaporized by Deadpool's sabotaged gun * ''Moon Knight ''- Stabbed through his torso by Deadpool Issue 4 * ''Shang-Chi (Robot in Deadpool's illusion) - ''Killed by Deadpool/Ultron * ''Iron Man (Robot in Deadpool's illusion) - ''Ripped in half by Deadpool/Ultron * ''Dr. Strange, Captain America (Sam Wilson), Black Panther, Vision, Hulk (Amadeus Cho), Scarlet Witch, Captain Marvel - ''Killed in various ways by Deadpool/Ultron * ''Jessica Jones - ''Strangled to death by Deadpool/Ultron * ''Cable ''- Killed by Kate Bishop's explosive arrow being deflected by Deadpool/Ultron * ''Kate Bishop - ''Shot with a laser beam through her chest by Deadpool/Ultron * ''Misty Knight ''- Head vaporized by Deadpool/Ultron * '''Ultron '- Shut off after being unmerged with Deadpool * Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan), Moon Girl, Devil Dinosaur, Zero-G, Lightspeed, Mass Master, Energizer - ''Supposedly impaled by Deadpool * ''Daredevil ''- Stabbed to death by Deadpool * ''Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) - ''Thrashed by Deadpool * ''Ant-Man (Scott Lang) - ''Burnt to death through a magnifying glass held up by Deadpool * ''Nova (Richard Rider) ''- Supposedly shot by Deadpool * ''Gwenpool - ''Impaled by Deadpool Issue 5 * '''Bonebreaker and the Reavers '- Killed by Deadpool * 'Attuma '- Killed by Deadpool * 'Hammer Harrison '- Killed by Deadpool * 'Montana '- Elbow slashed by Deadpool * 'Fancy Dan '- Strangled by Deadpool * 'Ox '- Decapitated by Deadpool * 'Crime Master '- Shot through the head by Deadpool * 'Carnage '- Smashed into a train by Deadpool * 'Carnage Symbiote '- Exploded by Deadpool * 'Arnim Zola '- Supposedly shot by Deadpool * 'The Leader '- Cut through the head by Deadpool * 'Mysterio '- Supposedly decapitated by Deadpool * 'Egghead '- Head incinerated by Deadpool * 'Kingpin '- Stabbed through the chest by Deadpool * 'Kingpin's henchmen '- Shot by Deadpool * 'Bullseye '- Shot through the head by Deadpool * 'Batroc the Leaper '- Tethered to a taxi on the street by Deadpool, crashed through a window and smashed into the taxi * 'Baron Zemo '- Impaled by Deadpool * 'Absorbing Man '- Crushed with a wrecking ball by Deadpool * 'Green Goblin '- Decapitated by a clothesline set up by Deadpool * 'Scorpion, The Hand, Doctor Octopus, Orb, Rhino '- Slashed by Deadpool * 'Arcade, Caroline Le Fay, Madame Masque, Viper '- Supposedly killed off-panel by Deadpool * 'Taskmaster '- Neck snapped by Red Skull * 'Crossbones '- Stabbed in the neck by Deadpool * 'Red Skull '- Decapitated by Deadpool Category:Comic Books Category:Comics Category:Marvel